See The Light
by NiiSiiChiiChan
Summary: Gaara and Lee had kept their relationship under cover for years. Until a fateful slipup had the Nazi solders knocking on their door. [Shounenai, don't like, don't read. GaaLee, TemaShika, NaruSaku, and more. Rated M just in case. AU. Deathfic]
1. Being Caught

Title: See The Light

Pairings: Gaara and Lee

Setting: Quite AU, set in 1945 during the Holocaust.

Description: Gaara and Lee had hidden their romance for years; until something happened.

Rating: M, to be safe.

Random note: Hey! It's me, Katagara! Ano…This should be my first posted story on I wrote this story during a presentation we had in school. A Holocaust survivor came and preached to us about it. I paid full attention…Although I was writing this story ;;. This story may also have some parts from The Devils Arithmetic. I only used ideas, and if they are similar, I'm sorry Jane Yolan ;; Ano…Enjoy!! ((Also, P.O.V will switch))

The year is 1941. Lee and I have kept our relationship well under cover. The only ones who know are he and I. We barely acknowledge each other, in school and out. The only time we talk together was in my house. Upstairs, in my room. Temari and Kankurou clueless, thinking we were nothing but friends. We longed for the day when we could undo each other's britches. We were 14, and at the height of our…As Lee would say it with enthusiasm, 'Springtime Of Youth'. But, now that Hitler was in rule over Germany, we couldn't show any affection. I couldn't look at him, for every time I did, I could feel a slight blush creeping up my neck and making it's way onto my cheeks. The hard part was, we had classes together.

We worked hard to keep our relationship under careful guard. One day, we messed up. It was nice outside, unusual for Germany. Lee was over, and I suggested to him that we go outside. He agreed, of course. Once outside, we looked for prying eyes, trying to keep the moment looking like two friends enjoying the nice Spring day.

"Gaara…" He said, turning his head slowly.

"Yes Lee?" I turned my head to the side too, our nose only being an inch apart.

He pulled away quickly "Ga-gaara!" a blush spreading quickly across his face. "N-not outside!" He quieted to a whisper. "A neighbor might see…" Grabbing his wrist, I pulled him inside and up to my room.

"How about now?" I whispered, my face getting closer to his.

"N…now is good." The blush getting darker. Our lips met, but only for a second.

"You sick Homo's!" A voice yells from outside.

"No!" Lee whispers quickly. The window was opened.

"Dammit…I thought I told Temari to close it!"

Lee's eyes grew wide and he looked at me. The neighbors would be calling the Nazi solders anytime now. We had only minutes to escape.

"Temari! Kankurou!" I yelled, pulling Lee behind me, my hand still linked onto his.

"Hmm?" Temari looked up from her stitching to see Lee and I holding hands, tears in Lee's eyes, and a look of worry upon my face. She knew almost instantly what had happened.

"Kankurou! Get the things we're going to need for a while and let's get going!" She shouted at my brother, who tore himself away from the radio. It took both my brother and I to hoist my 7-month pregnant sister from her chair. She shouted at us as she packed her bags in her room. Things like 'How could you?!" and "We are already Jewish! Is that not enough?" and "Damn the Nara," though she loved him so. Temari was right. We were already forced to wear the Star of David on our lapel. Why did Lee and I have to expose it? I look into his bug eyes and grin. Of course, because we love each other.

"Do you not have things to gather from your house?" I inquire.

He shakes his hand and gives me a small smile. "I have you, that is all I need."

A small blush makes its way onto my cheeks, and I shake my head. "Whatever." I throw a few shirts at him, and a pair of britches that were too big for me, and would fit his frame. "There. Take those, throw them in my suitcase, and let's get the fuck outta here."

He nodded his head and put them in the suitcase, zipping it up. "Let's go." He say, grabbing my hand and lifting the suitcase onto his shoulder.

"Temari, Kankurou, let's go. The Nazi's will be here soon." Kankurou grunts in acknowledgement. Temari sighs and opens the door…right into the face of two Nazi solders. I looked up into their eyes, gripping Lee's hand tighter. I knew those two. They were Sasuke Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi. They spoke in hurried voices, shoving us out the door and pulling suitcases from our hands. They grabbed my wrist, trying to pull my hand from Lee's. I pulled away from them and gripped onto his waist, pulling him closer to me. The guards scowled and stuck a gun to my head.

"Let go of him now, or I shoot."

Lee leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Gaara…Just let go. I won't go anywhere. I promise." I scowled and dropped my arms. The guard named Sasuke smirks and shoves us out the door.

"You, with the face makeup," he said, pointing towards my brother. "Put the suitcase down. Now." Kankurou stared into his eyes, his face white like he was staring into the face of death. Little did we know, he was. He dropped the suitcase, things inside shattering. They walked close behind us; their guns ready to shot at the first sign of rebellion. The neighbor next door, who had called them, smirked as he watched us shuffled into the back of their cars. Temari sat in a corner, the tears flowing steadily and silently down her face, Kankurou, next to her, comforting her as the others in the back of the truck watched them. I cuddled up next to Lee as he buried his head in my chest and cried as hard as he could. I comforted him, kissing the top of his head and telling him it'll be okay. I glared at the others in the van as they watched with question, and I half expected them to look on with disgust. But they didn't. The transport took days, and the only sound that whole time, was the sound of the loud diesel engine, Lee's sobbing, and the occasional "Naruto! Stop!" From the pink haired girl next to the blonde. I patted his head and whispered into Lee's ear again. "I love you Lee."


	2. A Slap In The Face

Title: See The Light

Pairings: Gaara and Lee

Setting: Quite AU, set in 1945 during the Holocaust.

Description: Gaara and Lee had hidden their romance for years; until something happened.

Rating: M, to be safe.

Note: Hmmm…This is the 2nd chapter. Ano…I'll keep writing…I'm very muchly in the mood! This one will probably be the very sad one that makes you wanna cry ;.;. Enjoy!

"Out of the truck you worthless Jews." One of the Nazi solders yelled, opening the back door of the truck. The light was blinding, and I looked up from where I was sitting, curled up in Gaara's lap. We all stepped out of the car, tired and sore. I looked to see the prisoners accompanying us. There were 9 or 10 other people, aside from Temari, Kankurou, Gaara and I. A blonde with whiskers tattooed on his face, a pink haired girl who was clinging to the blondes arm, a man with long brunette hair, a girl with her brown hair in buns on the top of her hair, another young man with red tattoos from the bottom of his eyes to his chin, another man with dark sunglasses, followed by a girl with blue hair. After them, the Nara Temari rambled about lazily climbed out, followed by a girl with long blonde hair, and a plump younger boy. We all looked at each other, quizzical looks on our faces, wondering why we were here. Some knew; others were clueless. I reached out for Gaara's hand, only for it to be greeted with a gunshot near my feet. I yelped unknowingly and pulled back quickly.

"Now, you will lay on the ground, face down. Shnel." No one moved. Another gunfire, and the plump jumped back, landing roughly on his behind. "Now. Or you all die." I felt Gaara tug me down to the ground.

It seemed like hours before we were allowed to stand up again. We all noticed, anything valuable we had was gone. A few of the people had bruises on them, one of them being Kankurou. When we were told to stand up, Temari had difficulty. Kankurou bent down to help him, only to be thrown to the side by a Nazi. They [The Nazi's looked on with joy as the watched Gaara's sister struggle to stand up while her belly held her down. It took her a good 15 minutes to be able to stand. After she stood, they shoved us into train cars. Since we had such a small group, it was not crowded. Gaara and I huddled in the corner together, his arms wrapped around my waist. Kankurou fanned Temari, who was hyperventilating. The Nara walked over and held her hand. We all learned each other's names. There was Sakura and Naruto, the blonde and the pink haired teens, and Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, who hung out tightly in a group. Then, The Nara ((Who I later learned his name was Shikamaru)), Chouji, who liked to eat, and Ino, who called insults at the pink haired girl. And Neji and TenTen, one of my close friends. It's amazing how I didn't recognize them before.

They all talked and laughed, despite the situation we were all in. How they could muster such courage to talk and laugh, no one knew. The door finally opened the next day, and we were let out for water. I had never tasted anything so sweet…Except for Gaara's lips. He hadn't slept in weeks. I offered him my cup of water, but he shrugged it away. Frowning, I gave the cup back to the Nazi officer, who looked at us with disgust.

_Why?_ I thought. _Oh, because I'm gay._ And I finally realized why everyone was here. It was like a slap in the face.

We were here, because a man we didn't know hated us. Because we were different then him. Because we defied him.

Because, we didn't see his light.


	3. Don't Ever

Title: See The Light

Pairings: Gaara and Lee

Setting: Quite AU, set in 1945 during the Holocaust.

Description: Gaara and Lee had hidden their romance for years; until something happened.

Rating: M, to be safe

Note: Alrighty! 3rd Chapter. Sorry about the last one being so short! Alright, so, they're on their way to the concentration camp. I think the camp should be either Bergen-Belsen or Auschwitz. Idk. But, R&R! Oh, and I know I skipped the part where the Nazi's choose who's too weak to work and throw them in the gas chamber. I didn't want to kill anyone off too soon…

We stood in line after the next day in the cattle car. The girls stood in one line, and the boys in another. A Nazi leader, who I later called the commandant, stood in front of us. He had lines under his eyes, and he looked at us intensely.

"You Jews. You are to work here until you die. You will obey Hitler's orders and work for him alone. When you become too sick to work, you will die." A ripple of gasps went through the girl's line as the boys line stayed quiet, staring ahead. He smirked. "You will address me as Commandant Itachi. Nothing more." Sasuke and Kabuto looked out among the crowd, smirking. "Now, the girls follow Pein. Boys, follow Kabuto."

We followed Kabuto quietly, and that was the last I saw of my sister for a while.

-------

We were all shuffled into a small, gray room. "Okay, you will all strip here. Now." Everyone's eyes shifted to Lee and I. They knew we were gay, and didn't want to strip in front of us. A gunshot from Kabuto's gun made them think otherwise. Lee and I were quickly undressed. Everyone watched us closely; making sure our eyes didn't drift.

_My eyes won't drift. I'm loyal to Lee. _I think, turning around to look at his blushing face. He smiled at me weakly. "Well, we finally got our britches un-buttoned." He whispered into my ear, suddenly behind me. I grinned and turned around to face him. Leaning in for the kiss, we were interrupted.

"You two, in the corner, the Homo's, up front." Kabuto said harshly, everyone's head turning to look at us, mid-kiss. Lee blushed and grabbed my hand, dragging me up to the front.

"W-what do you—," A fist in the face cut him off, and flew back a good 2 feet. I stared, and I knew my eyes were large.

_Did he just?_

Kabuto's fist had Lee's blood on it, and he stared at it horrified. "You do not speak unless spoken too. In fact, you do not speak. Unless we ask you questions. Then you speak." He scowled. Then, turned to me. I braced myself for the blow, only to be shoved onto the ground. "And you **don't** **ever** show affection to another man. Not here, not out of here," his voice lowered from a yell to a regular voice. "Not **ever**." I heard Lee whimper from the ground. "Do you understand?" I didn't answer. "I said, do you fucking understand me, you piece of shit."

I mustered all the courage I could to answer. "Yes. I understand."

He smirked, and laughed. I felt a blunt force upon my head, and the rest was blurry.


	4. JH36587412 Is Your Name

Title: See The Light

Pairings: Gaara and Lee

Setting: Quite AU, set in 1945 during the Holocaust.

Description: Gaara and Lee had hidden their romance for years; until something happened.

Rating: M, to be safe

Note: Gomne, Gomne!! I'm sorry about the last chapter!! Gome nasai!!! It just… seemed necessary. Gomne! Umm…Enjoy! Oh, and the camp ish Auschwitz.

I watched as Gaara was kicked bluntly in the head by Kabuto's steel-toed boot. Too stunned to move, I watched as he cackled and kicked his body aside. Standing up gave me a headache, but I did it nonetheless. We were ushered into a room again, but this one was a bit smaller. Gaara's body limped in after the rest of us, and I ran up to him.

"G-gaara!! Are you alright?" I got no response from him. We all stood in the room, waiting for the next thing to happen. And then it did, the showers started. The boys screamed at first, surprised at the ice cold water. There were more then needed, so Gaara and I took a few far away from the others. Without Gaara's 'okay', I washed him down, and then washed my self, drinking up all the cold water I could. Suddenly, the showers were shut off and Kabuto walked back in.

"Out, all of you!" And we ran out the back door, which he had pointed too, into another room. There were clothes lying on a table. They were clothes that the other men before us had worn. I quickly grabbed two pairs of trousers and two shirts for Gaara and I. They didn't match, and were covered in sweat and other stains. "Get dressed, now you Jews!" Kabuto yelled, snapping at us. I helped Gaara into his clothes, and then clothed myself. Kabuto pointed at another door, and we left through there. In that room, there was a man sitting next to a barber chair, and another at a table. Neji was the first in line, and he sat in the barber chair. The man with the razor shaved his hair off, until he was practically bald. He screamed in his eyes, but his face remained blank. He then walked over to the table as Naruto took his place in the barber chair. It then became Gaara's turn, and I had to hold him up in the chair, whispering in his ear, 'It'll be okay.' My turn came, and there went my hair. I calmly stood up and dragged Gaara along to the table.

"Arm." The man said. I held Gaara's arm out for him. He held the pen to Gaara's arm and placed it on the skin, making numbers. Gaara's eyes shot open and he reeled back. I spun him around and looked him in the eye.

"Gaara. Give your arm to the man and stop." I kissed him, sounds of disgust coming from behind me. He turned away and thrust his arm back at the man.

"So, your name is Gaara? Well it's not Gaara any more." He ran the pen over Gaara's arms, numbers appearing. "JH36587412. That's your name now." Gaara ripped his arm away from the man and waited for me. I handed my arm to the man. "Name." He said again.

"Lee. Rock Lee."

The number along my arm read as this: JH36587413.

"That's your name now kido. Next."

And I walked out at Gaara's heels, to the nightmare upon nightmares.


	5. The Nightmare Is Real

Title: See The Light

Pairings: Gaara and Lee

Setting: Quite AU, set in 1945 during the Holocaust.

Description: Gaara and Lee had hidden their romance for years; until something happened.

Rating: M, to be safe

Note: Oooo cliffy!! Hehe…That's it.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and I looked up to see Lee's horrified expression.

_What…What's going on?_

Before I could answer my own question, turning my head answered everything. I saw other men. They were digging holes, trenches, some being beaten by Nazi's, and others lying in a heap, dead. A shove on our backs pushed us foreword and into the bunk. There, the guard named Sasuke looked at them all.

"Alright. This is your bunk where you will stay tonight. You will stay here every night. Until you die."

_This camp reeks with death…_ I thought.

"You get two meals a day. One in the morning, and one at night. There are three to a bunk." He throws blankets onto the few bunks that have none on them. "You have the rest of the day off. Now, you stay here for the rest of the day Jews." He left and slammed the door shut.

A bald Neji stood up on a rock on the floor of the bunks. "Alright. Let's get the bunks set out. There are 8 of us, and 3 people to a bunk. Which means someone lucky bastard will get a bunk with only one person."

"I ain't sharing a bunk wit those bastards." Naruto chimed in, pointing at Lee and I. I growled and he quickly shut up, but still obviously meant what he said.

"Well…Naruto has a point…For once." Neji said. "Why don't we let Gaara and Lee have their own bunk? We will all share." Groans of disapproval came from the other 5 boys. I didn't care. I got to share a bunk with Lee.

"Man! I'm not sharing one with Chouji!" Shikamaru moaned.

"You'll share with who ever the fuck you get." Neji snapped. "But here we go: Shino, Kiba, and I. Then Shikamaru, Chouji, and Naruto." Neji said, happy for his choice.

"Why do I have to share a bunk with _**those**_losers?!" Naruto whined, pointing at Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Hey, at least you don't have to share a bunk with them." Neji said, nodding his head in our direction.

And that's what we were known as throughout the camp years. Them.


	6. The Heartbreaking Arithmetic

Authors note: Grrr…Slight writers block…Feel free to give me ideas! I'm currently looking at the stories of survivors to help me…But it feels weird…Idk why…Ano…Arigatou!

Gaara and I lie in the bunk, I myself crying into his chest while Gaara patted my head whispering 'Now now, it's okay. We'll get out of this alive…I promise you…' But that only made me cry harder. My hiccups began, and Naruto yelled at me to shut up. We were all only 14, though I was 15. But being there, in that place, made us feel like we were 3 again. Made us wish for our moms. Some of us had never seen our mothers. They were either killed in childbirth, or were prostitutes ((as in Naruto's case)) and were forced to give up their child to the orphanage.

This is our first day here, but we have gone at least a week without proper nutrition. We had known about this going on for a year or so now. But we didn't care. We were young, and more caught up in the sports. Cricket was a favourite past time of mine. The game would last for hours, but it was still wonderful. And that's when I first met Gaara. He would sit under the tree by the Cricket field, reading his book. People thought he looked strange with a Japanese character on his forehead, and his dark eyes. The way his pupil-less eyes burnt a hole in your soul if you even so much as looked at him or in his direction.

We had heard about the homosexuals in the camp, how they were used for experimental purposes in the name of medicine. Of course, we had heard about this all happening in the 30s. We weren't even born half the time. We lived in the time of the Holocaust, and if Hitler had his way. We would die in the time of the Holocaust. Die like every other person in this hellhole.

The other boys were talking about what was happening when they were caught and brought here to Auschwitz. Gaara chimes in, but I tune out. I'd rather not talk about this place.

When we first arrived, the thing that greeted us ((after the dead bodies)) was the sign that hung over the entrance. "Arbeit Macht Frei" it read. "Work makes you free." The only thing that makes you free in this place is death.

Of course, once again, if Hitler had his way, Gaara and I would've died the instant we set foot here. But we didn't.

And then, the idea came to me. We could run away. Though it be our first night here, I hated this place all the way down to the lice crawling.

Sasuke barged through the door again, Gaara and I jumping nearly a foot apart. He scowled at us. "Your bunkmates will be joining you now. They are tired and need sleep. As do you. Now go to bed and you will wake up early tomorrow." And he left, the others filing in slowly.

I gaped in horror. They looked like zombies. There were boys our age, skinny as a bone. Because, they were all bone. Their cheekbones protruded outwards while their faces still held their boyish looks. Some were missing shirts, and you could see the hearts beating softly through their skin.

That…is what we will look like… 

One of the boys that looked our age settled into the bunk next to us. I turned on my side as Gaara wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey." I whispered. The boy looked at me with surprise.

"What. I need sleep." He answered back hoarsely, eyeing the pink triangle and yellow star on my shirt.

"Sorry…I want to know…what's it like here?"

We talked the whole night away. Going to sleep only hours before it was time to wake up. I learned his name was Ernst Hirschfeld. So, we slept those few hours, the nightmares of the day to come haunting my sleep.

"Wake up!! Wake up!!" Sasuke cried, opening the door to our room. The cold woke everyone up. I rolled over on my side to face Ernst.

"Ernst…Wake up…It is morning." He did not respond. I shook his shoulder. We all got up, and I saw the Ernst did not. Sasuke walked over to his bunk, pulled him off and threw him by my feet. He stared at him, and kicked him a few times. I shut my eyes and listened to the sickening cracks and could almost hear his stomach break in half. Sasuke kicked Ernst's face, pushing it in and breaking the skull, the brown brain oozing out. He'd been dead for a while. He probably died after we finished talking. I held back the tears as I watched his broken body fade out of my life forever.


	7. Chapter 7

It'll be coming soon! Gomne!! I am going to download something on my laptop so I can use that instead of my little brother's computer. I'll use the thing FF has on its homepage. But for now, ja ne! And I will continue to write! And thanks to those who review, if they have the time ;


End file.
